1. Field
Methods, devices, apparatuses, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to an encryptor/decryptor, an electronic device including the encryptor/decryptor, and a method of operating the encryptor/decryptor, and more particularly, to an encryptor/decryptor capable of using resources efficiently while processing encryption/decryption of data at high speed, an electronic device including the encryptor/decryptor, and a method of operating the encryptor/decryptor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As high capacity data such as multimedia content increases, there is a corresponding need to increase the speed of processing the high capacity data. Moreover, encryption for storing or transmitting data safely has become prominent.